The bad boys baby
by Flame8096
Summary: Vegeta mr bad boy gets bulma pregnant on a one night drunk now 16 and pregnant bulma struggles with her emotinal constipated boyfriend (vegeta) getting her friends and him along her ex and being pregnant? Her life just got a whole lot harder


Bulma cried as she saw the stick it had two lines that meant pregnant she cried into her hands as tears fell down her face like a waterfall

She was pregnant she had spent one night with the bad boy vegeta ouji and it was enough to get her to grow a life inside her it wasn't his fault no

They were both drunk and weren't thinking right vegeta wasn't the boy to get into a girls pants no he was a virgin that much she remembered And shocked her to no end today

Well he was a virgin

Bulma saw chi-chi arrive finally she pulled chi-chi inside "your not kidding bulma are you?" Asked chi-chi

Chi-chi was also pregnant at 16 but their was a major difference they had wanted their child they had planned their child

Bulma wasn't even sure if vegeta was gonna be a part of her babies life! HECK he doesn't even know he has an unborn child

He didn't remember anything and it scared her

She nodded covering her mouth as she collapsed into a fit of tears loud sobs shook her body

Chi-chi hugged her friend "it's going to be ok bulma... now who is his or hers dad?" Asked chi-chi bulma sighed hugging her friend back "vegeta" said bulma crying "vegeta!? Vegeta!? Vegeta Ouji!? HES THE MOST DESIRABLE GUY IN SCHOOL! Dang girl when you wanna child you go big" laughed chi-chi

Bulma despite her predicament started chuckling as well "he was a virgin chi!" Laughed bulma "no way" gasped chi-chi "Yeah" laughed bulma "so you were his first?" Chi-chi Asked "Yeah..." said bulma then she gasped "oh I feel awful!!!" Shouted bulma "what?" Asked chi-chi

"I ruined his first time!!" Shouted bulma "oh... does he even remember it?" Asked chi-chi "he was more drunk then I was and I can only remember small chunks he didn't remember anything" said bulma laughing

"So... bulma you know you have to tell him" said chi-chi "i know" said bulma sighing she was telling the truth she really doesn't te Guy doesn't show emotions he's a bad ass and bad boy he doesn't date around

He's perfect

Apart from the fact he doesn't do dating He acts like he has a stick up his ass and he doesn't have any friends

Vegeta was weird and got utterly waisted something he never does it was weird and at the same time off

But you never did know with him he was unpredictable wild

But she found herself giggling he was more innocent then goku in reality he probably doesn't remember chi-chi Told goku who in return said he'd be their within a couple of hours cause of practice

**With goku **

"Hey kakarot Who you callin'?" Vegeta asked amused as the ball hit goku smack dab in the face a smirk on Vegetas face "I'm going to bulmas vegeta chi-chi says bulmas pregnant" Said goku vegeta froze

So it wasnt a fantasy after all

He had really slept with bulma briefs

Oh shit he was fucked! He needed to talk to bulma and find if goku was telling the truth or not "im going with you" Said vegeta "why?" Asked goku smiling vegeta scowled at him "cause I'm the only way we're both leaving"Said vegeta he left out the part that this child may be his "is goku ok Ouji!" Shouted the coach goku now registered the pain in his house and covered it knowing it wasn't broken "no coach! I'll take him home!" Said goku

Luckily the coach was an easy going guy and nodded vegeta helped goku up and glared at him as they walked to gokus red jaguar vegeta had a navy blue Mercedes they both decided (well vegeta ordered) them to go into his car for the fact if someone saw goku riding his car then they'd tell the coach Vegetas also isn't insured (not sure if this is every country but here where I live you have to have a type of thing I'm not sure if it's called registration to drive a type of car goku has a jeep so he can't drive that)

They drove to the house and when chi-chi opened the door both her and bulmas eyes widened as they saw vegeta crossing his arms and tapping his fingers along his bicep "something you wanna tell me?" He asked annoyed and clearly pissed "Vegeta I um?" Said bulma "whats wrong chi? Is bulma really pregnant?" Asked goku "I took a test and it said yes" Said bulma

Vegeta sighed putting his hand up to his face and face palming "ok ok ok before I get involved in this is it mine?" Vegeta Asked gokus eyes widened "WHAT!?" He Shouted staring back at bulma in shock as bulmas face twisted into a fit of rage! "OF COURSE IT IS DO YOU THINK IM A SLUT" Shouted bulma Vegeta sighed pinching the bridge of his nose "let's schedule a oppoinment then" he said "no point cause I'm getting an abortion" Said bulma

Everyone's eyes widened "no you will not!" Snapped vegeta "what why?! It's my body!" Shouted bulma "and it's also our child!" Shouted vegeta "exactly our!" Shouted bulma "look if you don't want him or her I will take him or her!" Shouted vegeta they stared at him in shock was mr bad boy mr I take no responsibilities guy actually offering to be a dad

Bulmas eyes widened "your serious arent you?" she question "of course I am! I know how it feels to be abandoned I was meant to be dead myself! The abortion failed and I ended up barely alive! I was a mistake myself" Said vegeta he was panting and they couldn't believe it that said more bout his life then he had before

He was a mistake

...

Now she understood how appalled he felt of that idea and soon enough She came to realise why and she started to feel angry at her own words

She wasn't gonna follow through with them


End file.
